Written in Sand/Quotes
Doctor Holiday: It's not the storm they're running from. The nanites inside there are forcing the animals away. It's creating a kind of nanite free zone. :Rex: Heh! We should call White Knight. Maybe he'll move here and leave us alone. :Rex: No, couldn't be... (takes out binoculars and sees in the distant Van Kleiss moving towards the sandstorm) ''Rex to base. We've got trouble of the ego-maniacal EVO kind. :'Doctor Holiday': Van Kleiss is there? Why am I not surprised? :'Rex': I think the real question is: if everything else is in such a race to get out, why is ''he going in? :Doctor Holiday: Rex, wait. :Rex: Don't worry, Doc. It's me. What could possibly happen? :Van Kleiss: This phenomenon deserves my personal attention. What we seek is nearby. I can feel it pushing against me. :Rex: (Rex emerges from the sand storm) Yeah? (Rex kicks Van Kleiss) How about kicking against you too? :Van Kleiss: Rex! You're not welcome here! :Rex: Now that hurt my feelings! (Skalamander pins him to the sand, causing him to groan in pain) :Van Kleiss: If I never ''see your face again, It will be too soon! :'Van Kleiss': I don't need my E.V.O allies when I can simply make more. :'Rex': (''After Van Kleiss creates a scorpion EVO to attack Rex, it attacks him instead.) That...is...the funniest thing I've ever seen! I've got to get this on video! (takes out cell phone and starts recording Van Kleiss dodging the scorpion EVO.) :Van Kleiss: Something's wrong. I should be controlling this creature. :Rex: Stinks to be you. :Van Kleiss: If either of us is to escape this place, we will have to work together. :Rex: What exactly are you suggesting? :Van Kleiss: A temporary truce. :Rex: An extremely temporary truce. :Rex: Why are you causing this nanite free zone? :Van Kleiss: How convenient it must be to make me the root of all evil. I'm not causing it. I've come to discover the source, and destroy it. :Rex: This could be the cure to nanites. :Van Kleiss: And I live off nanites. What Providence calls a "cure," I call death. :Van Kleiss: This is not simply a nanite free zone. Something is stealing the nanites from our bodies. We linger here too long, we both may find ourselves defenseless against the other. :Rex: Well then, we better blow this joint. And when I say we I mean me! :(Rex tries to escape and fails) :Van Kleiss: It appears that the zone not only destroys nanites. But is... :Rex: Sqeezing the life from the Earth. This isn't sand. This is me! :Rex: (to Van Kleiss) Less geeking, more escaping! :Van Kleiss: No need to panic, Rex. We have at least twenty minutes before fossilization - give or take. :Rex: "Don't panic." Says the guy who used to be dirt. :Van Kleiss: (to Rex): ''You don't have an investigative bone in your body, do you? So strong headed...just like your mother. (''Rex is stunned) Oh, you don't like that, do you? That I'' know more about you than you do. (''Walking past Rex) :Rex: Skip the head games, isn't exactly a good time. :Van Kleiss: No. (sigh) But perhaps it is time for some truth. We may perish down here, Rex. Ask me anything you want about the past, and I'll answer it. :Rex: Sell it somewhere else, I'm not buying. (Walks pass Van Kleiss) :Van Kleiss: Oh, so the great and powerful Providence is finally come through on their promise to help you remember your past? :Rex: Something better. Someone who was actually there at the Nanite Event. :Van Kleiss: Hah! Your brother...Caesar. (chuckles) :Van Kleiss: I've been following you both very closely since his...miraculous reappearance''. Even if you don't want to hear what I have to say; this one is for free: Do ''not ''place your trust in Caesar. He's not the man you believe him to be! :'Rex': (''Taking out his BFS and threatens Van Kleiss) What are you getting at!? :Van Kleiss: Oh no. This is not how this works. It isn't my turn. Quid pro quo, Rex. If you want to know more... Why don't we start with something simple? Rylander's Omega Nanite. I know ''it's inside you. :'White Knight: I will not risk everyone on board that ship for one agent - even that agent. :(Holiday subtly ends the call. Then to Six) :'''Doctor Holiday: Whoops. Guess the satellite feed went down. Nasty sand. :(Six smirks) :Dr. Holiday: Caesar, I want you to know, we haven’t found him, yet. :Caesar: Found who? :Dr. Holiday: Rex? :Caesar: Riiiiight...Ah! Sorry that was uh, fifteen minutes ago. I've done about five hundred task since then. Try calibrating the Keep sensors to search for traces of Selenium, it's something Rex's naturally gives off, like dandruff. :Dr. Holiday: I- Really? Huh. Okay, thanks. :Van Kleiss: So what you're saying is that the motor runs off of gravity, and the only exhausts are atoms of selenium? :Rex: Now you, Squid Pro...whatever! The nanites, the Event, what started all of this? :Van Kleiss: He didn't tell you? Huh, I'm not surprised... It was Caesar. (Rex pushes Van Kleiss to nearest wall and take out his BFS once again'') Wasteful Rex...'' :Rex: You're lying! :Van Kleiss: Hardly. Your brother is responsible for the most significant catastrophe in human history! You have to admit that, as brilliant as Caesar is, he's...not quite right. Am I telling you something that you haven't already noticed? :Rex: Back to back! :Van Kleiss: What? :Rex: Haven't you ever read comic books? Back to back! :Rex: You know Zag RS? How? :Van Kleiss: She was designed as a decontamination program in the original nanite laboratory. Her task was to destroy any rogue nanites that escaped from the holding tank. :Rex: She did a great job. Whoever designed her should be taken out and beaten with a tendril. :Van Kleiss: Caesar designed her. :Rex: I'm gotta have to have a chat with my brother when this is over! :Van Kleiss: There's no time. Her strength is growing exponentially. To achieve victory you must trust me. :Rex: Trust you? That's comedy gold. Even if I was that big a doof neither of us has enough power to fight back. :Rex: Normally, I don't fight girls. But this time :(Rex starts attack Zag RS) :Rex: I'll make... a big... giant... robot... exception! :Caesar: (about Zag RS) Don't you recognize it? When I programmed her, I wanted a voice that meant safety, protection, caring. Rex, this is our mother's voice. :Rex: (Shocked) Mama? Category:Episode Quotes Category:Quotes